Vanish in Your Kiss
by EllisBoydRedding
Summary: Klaine!Never Been Kissed AU. Kurt is a journalist for and he gets assigned to study fashion at high school. He expected the dumpsters, the homophobic slurs, but he never expected to fall for the hot new math teacher.


Klaine!Never been kissed AU. This idea just wouldn't get out of my head. Love you guys! :) Hope you enjoy! :))))

**A/N: I know I should be working on my "Dear Friend" Perks of being a wallflower fic but I'm getting soooo freaking stuck. HELP. Okay, well this idea popped into my head at 10pm on a school night, its 11 and I'm still clacking away, I really need your advice if I should keep going at this story. I love you all so much. Pleassseeee Review, god knows I need them to keep me going :P Please read and enjoy. OH BTW, this is Kurt point of view for this chapter. Don't know what's gonna happen for the other ones but I know you'll be able to tell. Sorry such a long A/N! :P**

***Blah, Blah, Blah, I don't own anything***

~Emily.

…PROLOGUE…

The biggest day of my life had come and gone so fast, sitting in that boardroom for . Watching as the boss was giving a lecture on suede or something. I wasn't actually paying attention. Then I felt Jessie tap me on the shoulder. "Dude, Julie said your name." He whispered to me as quietly as he could muster. "Yes, miss Layne?" He said shaking his head out of his day dreaming. "I was going to tell you that you are assigned to our new project, high school fashion. You're going to go under cover at NYC East High school." I was in shock. My face turned bright red. I couldn't help remembering my high school years as if they were yesterday.

Being picked on wasn't great. I didn't enjoy being thrown into dumpsters. I didn't like being called, fairy, fag, and homo. I also didn't like being shoved to the floor and spit on by jocks. But this was ; I don't think anyone can say no to them, especially not an aspiring writer and fashion designer like me. "Uhm, alright…" I said quietly. "Perfect, you start class Monday." All I could say was, "Okay miss Layne." "That will be all, get back to work." She said loudly enough so the whole room could hear her. I left the boardroom and grabbed a cup of coffee from the break room and sat down.

"Well shit." I murmured under my breath. I grabbed the phone and dialed Finn. It rang three times then I heard a dopey voice say, "Hello?" "Hey, big brother." I said to him with a genuine smile on my face. "Hey bro, I haven't heard from you in weeks. What's happening up there in New York?" He said. "Well I just got promoted to writer…" I said quietly. "Oh my gosh! That's great! What's your first article about?" He questioned. "Well, that's the problem. It's undercover and I have to go back to high school." I said without trying to display my array of emotions going on. "Oh…" Was all he said. "I-I well what are you going to do?" "Well I already accepted the job so I can't say no now." "Well good luck, man." I heard a baby crying in the background. "Give Rachel my best regards, I have to go." I said. "Love you, little brother. Come home soon and visit little Emily sometime." "I will. Bye, Finn." "Bye, Kurt." I hung up the phone and hung my head in frustration.

Going home that night I knew Monday was going to make or break me and I couldn't figure out which. I walked into my room decorated with green walls with vines painted high to the ceiling, beautiful dark wooden floors, a simple fan going and a dim side table lamp. I ended up flopping on my bed and falling right asleep.

Friday morning and I already couldn't wait for the day to be over. Monica had already given me shit for being late by 5 minutes; I guess she doesn't realize we work in New York. I wonder if she's ever gotten caught in traffic. That bitch. I walk into my office and realize my chair is missing. "Charlie!" I yell to my assistant as he is just sitting on his ass watching Netflix on his work computer when he is supposed to be doing work. "Yeah, boss?" he says, not even caring what I'm going to say. "Where the hell is my chair?" I asked. "Oh yeah, I borrowed it. My butt hurts from that hard one. You can have mine." He said. You've got to be kidding me, I said to myself as I'm dragging his chair back into my office. Once lunch break came along I didn't know what to do with myself, I was nervous, scared and everything in between. It was my last day 'at work' and I couldn't focus on anything. "Oh god, I'm going to have to go shopping, all I own are work clothes." I say to myself.

As I leave work a few hours early I head off to the mall. Once I get there I find an aeropostale, wondering what the kids were wearing now a' days. As I couldn't find anything there I headed off to Tommy Hilfiger. I bought myself a new pair of slacks, a sweater and a bow tie. I guessed this would have to do for Monday. As I left the mall I found my car, and drove for a while. Not knowing where I was going. I just drove, getting my mind off of whatever may come up. Trying to not think about how many homophobic slurs he'll hear, not knowing how many dumpster tosses, how many slushies, or the NYC equivalent of cruel and unusual punishment.

Once I got home I turned on the news and decided to keep watching once I heard a report about cars and their owners. Most people don't know that I know about cars. They also hash it off to me being gay. Them thinking I can't do anything for myself or that I can't fix a car if I have to, or that I can't open a god damned pickle jar. Man I really need to destress myself. As I lay down on my bed after two hours of nameless television I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts. Man, I missed the old Glee kids. Oh and boy do I miss Gavin. He was my high school crush. The guy I never had a chance with, the straight jock? Everyone has one of those I'm guessing. Oh god, what if I fall for some teenager? That'd be creepy as hell…

TBC…

PLEASE REVIEW/ALERT/FAVORITE THIS STORY, I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING.!.!.!

~Emily.


End file.
